User talk:Lavaguy64
type=search bgcolor=White default= Kallie Jo (talk) 20:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Can't import avatar with out using Facebook Well, it wasn't very clear what you meant, but if you're trying to import your avatar from Facebook please see . Please note that you can only import/upload an avatar after you have been on this wiki for at least 4 days; you've only been on for one, so please wait until at least February 25, and try importing/uploading an avatar again. Hope I answered your question. Kallie Jo (talk) 23:15, February 22, 2014 (UTC) U Got the wrong guy Please name it User:Lavaguy64/U got the wrong guy. It was deleted. 22:25, March 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Why User-created content does not belong on mainspace pages. If you decide to create the page again name it User:Lavaguy64/pagename (replace "pagename" with the subpage's name, of course). That way it will be on your user''space, not on mainspace. Kallie Jo (talk) 22:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Let's get Mixel! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 22:50, March 9, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories RE:Stories Hi Lava! Part 1 starts filming Saturday Mar 22nd at 8am PST if you want to come then. 23:56, March 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Story Hi, It's 8am PST now so plz come on chat. Brumby, btw. 15:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:thx I love the gift! Thank you! I was wondering if you wanted to be in another part of the Plane of Doom. If so, go on chat Saturday, Mar 29 (8am PST again) Hope to see you there! 11:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) User page locked notice Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:00, March 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:How Hi Lavaguy, Admins are able to protect (lock) or unprotect pages. You can check the ratio of your user pages edits in - you can reduce it by uploading files, editing other articles, and so on. Once it's lower than 40% you can contact an admin and request the protection removal from your user page. For more information, feel free to contact me or another admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:22, March 23, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: Best Of Season 1 Voting Hello there, ! Please remember to vote on the Best Of Season 1 Voting Blog if you have not done so yet. It would really help the community! Voting will close on '''Sunday March 30' so make sure to vote by then! Sorry for bothering you, 20:38, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Red Link Srry, here's the correct link: User_blog:JWPengie/JWPengie's_Awesome_Stories:_Best_Of_Season_1_-_VOTES_NEEDED! 20:41, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Creating userspace pages Hey there, I've noticed that recently you've been creating pages that you want in your userspace in the mainspace. Next time you're creating a page that you want to be in your userspace, add User:Lavaguy64/ to the beginning of it, and then add the pagename after the "/". If you have anymore questions, please leave a message on my talk page or talk to me on chat. Kallie Jo (talk) 21:14, March 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Part 3 was filmed yesterday, and she was in it! 11:09, March 30, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories RE:Joey plz Sure 11:33, April 18, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 1) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 2) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future Part 1 JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) RE:Please unlock my Page Hi Lavaguy, Your user page has been locked as your userpage editing ratio is more than 40% of your total edits. According to , it's still higher than 40%, and may be unprotected once it goes below 40%. The quickets way of reducing it is by editing articles (ordinary wiki pages) or uploading new images to use in articles. If you don't really know where to start, you can look for and see if some are missing content, or check the stub category to see pages that are missing info. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:17, September 27, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn Hey there , Because you were a subscriber to JWPengie's Awesome Stories, I am telling you about my new story series, WaffleOn. Click here to see Episode 1 Part 1! Also, this is the last JAS Subscriber message I am sending out, and if you would like to keep getting messages, you will need to subscribe to WaffleOn. You can do so by clicking here and following the simple directions. Thank you for subscribing to JAS and I hope you will subscirbe to WaffleOn! The last thing I want to mention is the JAS Club. There will be a WaffleOn Club, and I will have more information about that soon. Thank you for your time and have an awesome day! -'JWPengie'